This invention relates to a gas-turbine engine strut and cowl structure and in particular to a collapsible cowl safety support structure therefor.
One of the most recent safety improvements in gas-turbine engines has been the development of a fan case containment system, hereinafter called belt, made of strong flexible material surrounding the engine fan area. This flexible belt serves to restrain, contain and catch all flying debris which if ingested by the engine or originated from broken fan pieces which, when not restrained, could damage, cut or short out the engine fuel, oil, electrical and other supply lines causing engine fire and related disasters. The belt is made somewhat similar to the construction of a bullet proof vest, utilizing layers of tough, flexible Kevlar material or the like and capable of restraining or containing most of the free flying objects.
Since the vital supply lines to the engine are carried by the strut and are deployed adjacent the fan area, a revised, improved structural protection, which converts a portion of the hard or permanent conventional structure of the strut into a collapsible structure appeared advisable. Accordingly, the present invention provides for
(1) a system interface, which clears the maximum belt deflection envelope and
(2) a collapsible right and left fan cowl support hinge structure which is capable of moving outward, to at least clear the maximum belt deflection envelope, and thereby protect the strut structure from rupture or upset.
Because the present safety collapsible cowl hinge structure and arrangement has been designed for the first engine that employed the recent developed fan blade containment belt, there is no prior art that relates to a similar arrangement.